


“We’re on our side now”

by azirqphale



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirqphale/pseuds/azirqphale
Summary: Follow up of Crowley and Aziraphale getting on the bus in episode 6





	“We’re on our side now”

“We’re on our side now.”

Aziraphale pondered the meaning of this as he and Crowley stepped onto the bus. He had never imagined that he would actually ever be on a side other than that of Heaven, and the idea of no longer having that made him feel uneasy. He and Crowley found an empty set of seats on the bus, and as they sat down, he found himself reaching for Crowley’s hand. Perhaps it was the inexplicable events of the day, and perhaps it was Aziraphale’s new found fear that he would no longer be on Heaven’s side, but something within him told him that this was the right thing to do. In this instance, he needed to feel safe, he needed to be reassured, and he had always found that with Crowley. He had expected Crowley to flinch, to pull away, or to do something of that nature, but none of that happened. Instead, Crowley firmly grasped Aziraphale’s hand, gently stroking the top of it with his thumb. Crowley could see on Aziraphale’s face that he was worried, and he wanted to take that away from him. He never wanted Aziraphale to feel afraid, he wanted him to feel safe and happy, and he always wanted to make sure of these things while they were together. Aziraphale looked at Crowley and smiled softly, and with a hint of sadness said;

“Do we really not have sides anymore? I mean, will they really not forgive us?”

With a slight laugh, Crowley replied;

“I don’t know about you, your lot may be more forgiving, but I am, by nature, unforgivable, angel. I think it may be better this way, though.”

Aziraphale had never liked hearing Crowley call himself “unforgivable”, because Crowley was not unforgivable. He was at heart caring and lovely, and very forgivable. Aziraphale didn’t quite know how legislative proceedings worked in Hell, but he figured they would be rather cruel. He also didn’t imagine that Heaven would be as bad as Hell, they were, after all, the good guys, but he knew that if he was considered a traitor, he would not meet a pleasant fate. In saving the world, Crowley and Aziraphale had ensured that they would be considered traitors by their respective sides, no matter the reason why they had done what they had done. He looked down at Crowley’s hand in his and realized that he was right; they were better off this way. Aziraphale realized that he would rather not have a side and be able to be with Crowley, than have a side and have to hide. Crowley was more important to him than anything else in this world, and he would do anything to be with him, even if it meant no longer having a side. 

“I suppose you’re right. But what will we do if they come after us?” Aziraphale said quietly. 

“Ah, well” said Crowley, his voice going higher than usual as he dragged out the words, “I might have a plan. I’ll tell you about it later, though, it’s quite elaborate.” 

“Elaborate? Oh dear...” said Aziraphale, who was still holding Crowley’s hand, and was now holding it a fair bit tighter. 

“Don’t worry, angel. We’ll be alright, I promise.” said Crowley reassuringly 

Aziraphale nodded and let out a shaky breath and said “I trust you, Crowley.” 

They were approaching London now, the lights of the city shinning brightly through the windows of the bus. It was rather late, and Aziraphale was quite tired, after all, they had just stopped an apocalypse, and the seats they were sitting in didn’t have head rests, and as a result of this, Aziraphale found that his head was suddenly resting on Crowley’s shoulder. Aziraphale had originally planned on telling the driver to drop him at his bookshop, so that he could see the damage, but now decided against it, and allowed himself to close his eyes, and thought about the new possibility for a life with Crowley, a life where hiding would no longer be necessary and where he and Crowley could finally be happy.


End file.
